lismorefandomcom-20200214-history
Cat (Cat Glenwalker)
Serval by the name of Cat, currently owned by Svetlana Nadir Backstory Cat was born to a society much akin to that of ancient Arabia on the edge of a hot dry desert, With the strangest coloration of black fur and white spots. The fact is that normal fur color for Servals, the largest population of the city, was yellowish gold with black spots... and the very rare pure white, or even rarer pure black was seen. But the fact she was born with a never before seen mixture of black fur and white spots instantly made poor Cat a subject of debate in society, with the Priests of one Temple saying she was a blessed child who indicated a golden time for thier people, and others, more darker Priests of the opposing Temple saying she was an omen of coming Evil and should be killed, sacrificed to the Gods to advert disaster. Her life thus would always be determined on which side had a better control on the society, thankfully for much of her younger life the side that veiwed her as a blessed child ruled, and she was brought into the Palace itself and treated much like royalty. However shortly after her 10th birthday, the Other side came into power, and her life took a drastic change for the worse. Turned from practical princess to outcast and slave virtually overnight, her life went from pampering to pain, filled with punishments, tortures, painfull lessons, and worse, she eventually ran out of the palace to the outskirts of society, forced to learn to live for herself, take care of herself, as well as feed herself. She was eventually captured and once more turned into a slave, used and abused, with her mind being very quickly as broken as her body became. Many a year she was forced to live in the lowest rung of the slave Caste, 'taught' many a time of her position in life and the way the current society veiwed her, an abomination and the lowest of low. Eventually Her Death was ordered by the darker priest currently ruling the society as they sought favor from thier sometimes bloodythirsty followers, and she was taken to the edge of town, beaten quite severely and thrown out to die. However the guards took pity on the girl they'd been ordered to kill and When a stranger from another land offered to purchase the beaten down slave and remove her from thier society, they accepted, and thus Cat's ownership passed into the hands of one Svetlana Nadir. Due to her condition, the trip back to Svetlana's new accuisition, A Slave's Gift tavern in the lands of Lismore, took over a week by boat, although Cat was not aware of much of the journey, as she was recovering in the cabin. Once they did arrive in Lismore, it was another few days of recovery in the cabin being tended by Svetlana and her girl Alegria before Cat made her first apperance. Cat was thus introduced into a world and society very different from the one she knew before, while slavery exists in Lismore, it is very relaxed compared to where she is from, and while her broken mind still holds the habits of a stricter society, she is slowly learning how much better her life has become being the slave of a caring owner. Due to her past she is not for sale and has been restricted in many ways, including the fact she doesn't have to obey anyone but Svetlana, which she is gradually becoming used to. Now surrounded by caring, kind folk, this young serval may finally find the person she truely is... OOC info Cat is played by Cat Glenwalker in the sim Lismore in the game of Second Life., her player is a very open female in her mid twenties, and while that openess includes just about anything (please contact Cat for limits as they do tend to change), it does not step out of character. Out of character in second life, cat is the very happy pet of Songof Sixpence, who plays her character's owner, Svetlana.